THe TaSte of LaST AuTUmn before: Mid Autumn
by Sanye
Summary: [updated] Sorry...Chinese only.For 8 yrs, she had been waiting. Now they were finally together. Would the relationship go wrong when someone that had been lost for 5 yrs suddenly appeared again? Pairings: ShinRan, Shiho OC...
1. Chapter I

吓死了…看一下才发现全乱了码…="=

所以14/7重新上载, 顺便把第二话给搬上来. -

**绯色之秋 **

**序幕　　不愿回想的往事 **

我喜欢你…

最喜欢你…

＜工藤！快走！＞

蓦然回首…

没有了光…没有了笑声…

只剩下无尽的悲哀。

＜欠你的…现在还你了！＞

＜对不起…＞

＊ ＊　＊

「为什么！？」

他重重地捶在墙上，身上尽是伤，尽是血，但痛却在心深。

「轰！」背后火光烘烘，震耳欲聋的爆炸声不断自仓库传出，在这种连消防员及世界顶尖的警队也束手无策的情况下，哭声、叫喊声自身边扬长，但他竟什么也听不见，看不到！

空洞的眼神之中，只有无尽的惆怅和悲哀。

他不敢回想，当她在自己眼前倒下时的一幕…

他不能忍受，她笑着说的遗言…

他不愿看，这身躯沾到的…她的血…

「呀呀！！！」

脑海残留的影像把他折磨得死去活来，他像抓狂般捶着石壁，每一下如骨碎裂的声音，都在「她」的心深烙出道道血痕。

兰紧拉着失控的他，几近声泪俱下地哀求：「新一……都是血了！别打了，我求你！」

新一像没有听见一样，只自言自语地嚷道：「她死了…在我的眼前死了……我…杀了她……」他倒坐墙边，竟像个孩子一样抽泣起来。

　兰的心一揪痛，重重雾气遮盖了杏色的眸子。

　新一终于回来了……

　但感觉怎么如此陌生？

　那个自信、傲气的新一在哪？

　那个在电话中告诉她－－「要等他」的新一，在哪？

　兰一摇首，让紊乱的思绪随串串泪珠拋到脑后。她跪倒新一身旁，双臂缓缓绕着他的脖子。

　不管你变成什么样子……

　不管你对我的感觉如何……

　我……还是最喜欢你。

「新一，你看这个怎样？」毛利兰拿着一件黑色毛衣凑到男友──工藤新一的面前，一边忙着量度尺寸。

「毛衣？这一件已足够了吧？」新一拉拉身上已有点残旧的灰蓝毛衣，温柔地注视着兰。那是兰在五年前亲手编织的，世上独一无二的礼物。

她向新一微笑说：「平山入冬后天气可冷得很。」她细细打量，不禁为自己的眼光感高兴。

　　「不错，很帅哦！」

新一看着兰喜滋滋的样子，只得乖乖拿着毛衣。

「你已通知过平山的婶婶了吗？」他牵起兰的手，让她跨进那辆崭新的跑车──那辆父母送他的二十二岁生日礼物。

「嗯…她知道我们要结婚，高兴得差点昏倒。」兰系好安全带，说起他俩的婚事，脸蛋不自觉被绯红盖上。

工藤新一，这位五年前凭着顶尖推理瓦解神秘黑衣人组织而震惊日本警界的高中生侦探，在半年前突然宣布与青梅竹马的女友毛利兰结婚。此举不但令众人讶然，更使一大堆抑慕新一的女拥众失望。

「脸红什么呀？」新一轻捏兰的脸蛋，一副狡黠的样子。

「哪有！？」兰环望四周，发觉路人都在指着他俩窃窃私语，她的脸更红了：「只是…有点不太习惯而已。」

名侦探工藤的太太…

兰至今仍不能相信等待了八年的幸福。

「所以……」

兰还来不及反应，新一便突然吻住了兰。

新…新一！

「现在，有一点点『工藤太太』的感觉没有？」他在她的耳边低声道。

兰呆了半响，新一隐约感受到她脸上骤升的温度。

「哇～」 

To be continued


	2. Chapter II

**第二章　拾回过去的碎片…… **

　　「…青池…怎么样？在加国有『她』的消息吗？」  
  
　　「…是吗？不，辛苦了…」  
  
　　他合上手机，颓然倒坐椅上，五年来一次又一次的失望使他近乎绝望。假如告诉人家名侦探工藤用整整五年的时间，都找不到一个人，恐怕这儿隔天就要倒闭。  
  
　　她死了吗？真的死了吗？那为什么连一具尸首也找不到？为什么连一点灰烬也没有？正因至今仍记得当日于火埸中扑空的痛楚，所以才一直坚信『她』还活着，才拼了命追寻……无奈这决心已开始动摇。  
  
　　「真的……死了吗？」凝视照片中人，百般思潮起伏。  
  
　　良久，一阵清脆的敲门声把他进回忆的洪流扯出。  
  
　　「大～侦～探～」  
  
　　「兰！」未婚妻的出现使他惊愕。他紧张道：「你为什么……？」  
  
　　「来接你喔。」兰丝毫没有发现他的异样，仍挂着一贯的甜笑：「大侦探再忙，也不至于忘记和未婚妻的约会吧。」  
  
　　他这下子才懂瞄一下挂钟：七点半。  
  
　　新一抹一把脸：「对不起，我把时间都忘了。我去拿大衣，待我一会。」  
  
　　「真是的……」兰皱皱眉。环视四周，更是一脸无奈。「竟把房间弄成这副样子……」  
  
　　她正要把一叠文件放整齐，却发现桌上已发黄的照片。  
  
　　照片里的少女棕发及肩，一身黑衣白袍成鲜明对比。她木无表情，可那水蓝的眼眸却挂着丝丝哀愁。  
  
　　兰的脑海忽尔闪过一个影像。  
  
　　＜她是……！！＞  
  
　　「兰，可以走了！」  
  
　　兰蓦地回过神来，急忙之际把照片塞进衣袋中。  
  
　　「怎么了？」新一披上大衣，看见兰涨红的脸颊，忙问道。  
  
　　「没……没有啊！」兰勉强挤出一丝笑容，衣袋内的右手掌心俨然沁着汗。  
  
　　「？」  
  
　　「真的没事嘛……呀！我快饿死了，快走吧！」  
  
　　「兰，我的衣袖……！」  
  
　　兰像没听到新一的声音，只管硬拉着他离开那偌大的办公室。  
  
　　＜她到底是谁？＞兰不禁纳闷，脑海中同时浮现出一张似曾相识的脸孔……  
  
　　＜难道……不，不可能！！＞

===

　　秋，令人感伤的季节。假如春是万物重生的起首，那秋就是终结一切的句点。  
  
　　今天，他再一次来到这地方－－这个「悲剧的源头」。  
  
　　四周的建筑物早于五年前被火光吞噬，现只剩下一块焦土，眼看身处之地杂草丛生，落叶遍野，见者更觉悲凉。  
  
　　废墟中央是一棵樱树，他跨越重重杂草，眼睛一直发呆似的瞪视枯老的樱枝。良久，才缓缓把手中的香槟百合搁在树丫上。  
  
　　阵阵苦涩紧扣喉头。他干咳一声，下意识地扫视四周：那山，那树，那废墟……过去的片段就如走马灯重现眼前。  
  
　　那湮没在火海中的苍蓝的眼眸……  
　　那因极度疼痛而扭曲的脸容……  
　　那令他遗撼一生的决定……  
　　  
　　「灰原……」他喃喃道出一个陌生却熟悉的名字。  
  
　　风，刮起地上的尘土，也刮痛他的眼眸。他一垂首，方发现身后站着一个人。  
　　  
　　「想不到竟会在这里遇上你，新一。」　　  
  
　　新一闻声一震，回首更是惊愕。  
  
　　「博士！？」  
  
===

　　东京的夜空没有星，只有夺目的霓红光管与路灯相映成趣。  
  
　　隔着重重玻璃，外间闹市的繁嚣彷佛与咖啡室内沉寂的空气成强烈对比。新一机械似的搅动着手中的Espresso，心深传来的不安感越见增强。  
  
　　一切是来得太突然了，他甚至从未想过，会在这种完全缺乏心理准备的情况下，再遇眼前人。  
  
　　「这些年……过得如何？」博士问。  
  
　　「……还可以。」  
  
　　「听说你坐上了关东第一侦探的位子，实在太好了。」博士微微一笑，然而在新一眼中，那笑容比什么都生硬。  
　  
　　他腼腆道：「……也不尽然。」

　　二人再度陷入沉默。  
  
　　「……你和兰好象快结婚了吧？」良久，博士再次开腔。  
  
　　「嗯。」新一呷一口咖啡……苦的。  
  
　　「恭喜你们。」博士顿一顿：「哀也会这样说的。」  
  
　　新一的身子明显一抖。  
　　  
　　「……我抱歉。」他垂首，本已低沉的声线更显微弱。  
  
　　「新一，」博士轻叹：「哀的事－－我提起她不是要你难受，但你没忘记哀的话吧?」  
  
　　「『愿你与毛利永远幸福』。」想起前尘往事，新一不免激动：「但……我害死了她!」  
  
　　「你也认为她死了吗？」博士垂下眼皮，眼神充满失落。  
  
　　新一抬头正视博士，一脸狐疑。  
  
　　「新一，研究所爆炸的那一天，还可记得？」  
　　  
　　新一愣了愣，微微点头。怎可能忘记？怎可以忘记？那是他一生不能磨灭的记忆……

===　

　　＜新一！哀在哪？＞博士抓着新一的双臂，平生第一次焦虑得不知所惜。

　　＜……＞新一颓然摇首，血红的汗珠如雨淌下＜找不到……到处也找不到！＞  
  
　　博士闻言，整个人如同泄了气的皮球。面对眼前的熊熊火海、耳际间传来的爆炸，他只能以绝望响应。  
  
　　

　　隔天，警方送来了报告。研究院被烧个精光，在内空无一人，连一具尸体也没有。  
  
　　＜怎会！？灰原受了枪伤，总不可能自己走出火埸吧！！＞新一怒极拍案。  
  
　　＜说不准她误堕进什么秘道，根据研究人员的资料，内里设有不少机关。很可惜，研究院内储藏了很多不名的化学品，作进一步的搜查是不可能的。＞  
  
　　得回的只有这不负责任的答案。搜查工作亦告中止，研究院最终成了一片没人问津的废墟。  
  
　　在往后的日子，二人费尽精力几近寻遍米花的每个角落，然而全扑了空。无多久，失落的博士便接受了一院校的邀请，赴美进行研究。  
  
　　走前他曾对新一说：「我始终相信她还生存。到别处走一趟也许有更大收获。」  
  
　　阿笠博士膝下无子，一直视哀如己出。故两个月后，不愿接受「现实」的博士只身越洋寻访哀的下落。

===　

　　「可惜五年付出竟没半点回报。」博士苦笑：「不得不唤句：天命不可违。」  
  
　　「博士……」新一正想说点安慰的话，博士一摆手。  
  
　　「但不管哀是生是死，她的心愿一直没有改变。」  
  
　　「？」  
  
　　「那孩子的心，比谁都脆弱。」博士放下杯子，字里行间缠绕着丝丝怀缅：「但性格却是无人能及的倔强。自她把对你的心意埋藏的那天，便决定站在一角，默默祝福你俩－－」  
  
　　「－－这亦是她最大的愿望。」博士一笑，上翘的唇角彷佛挂着点点无奈与惋惜。  
  
　　「博士……不恨我吗？」新一无力道，长久的自责与内疚顷刻间全涌上心头：「我没能实践诚诺好好保护她……还……？」  
  
　　手背忽尔传来一阵暖，仰首一看，只见博士宽大的的掌心紧盖着自己的手背，新一不免愕然。  
  
　　「对你，我只有祝福与感激。」博士坚定的眼神能抵万语：「愿你与兰永远幸福，新一。」  
  
　　「……谢谢！」

　　压抑多时的情绪犹如缺堤泛滥，在月色映照下，久别了的双手再一次牢牢紧握。

To be continued


End file.
